Freckled Angel
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Marco was a solider that died and became an angel, then was assigned someone who everyone considered a demon during the Titan times.


**So, uh, I got into SnK...and this is a result of me taking a liking to ErenMarco (Freckled Titan) and a result of me taking a break from Valdangelo, I swear you'll like this one too **

**Enjoy **

* * *

_Angels are often silent, but they are listening to every thought that stirs your soul. _

Some angels stayed in heaven, some journeyed to earth, some protected the young. Marco Bott, died around 765. He was a solider, he protected anyone who needed help, he was a strong willed soul, and angel.

Flying in heaven with all the others sometimes got boring, and Marco let his mind wonder to the time he was killed...

_ Marco walked down a dusky street, patrolling with others. He looked to the side and saw a little girl crying on the street, immedietly he walked over to her and bent down. "Hey, why are you out so late? It's dangerous you know." _

_ The small girl looked up at him, her light eyes flickering to look at Marco's badge that was sown onto his jackets sleeve. The young girl finally uttered two words: "H..Help me.." she grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him towards her house. Marco didn't have a choice but to follow. _

_ When they got to the house he walked inside to asses the slaughter than went on in the house, he turned around to see the girl grinning, holding a knife in her hands before speaking. "Mommy and dadddy wanted to leave, do you want to leave too, mister?" _

_ Marco looked at the knife she was holding, it was gripped tightly in her hand, but she was still shaking. He moved to her, then quickly took the knife from her small frail hands, as soon as the weapon was removed the girl began to hysterically sob. _

_ He moved and hugged the girl, smoothing her head back. "Sh, it's okay, let's go put you somewhere to sleep." He picked her up, holding her close he exited the house. When he was out of there he looked around for a moment, trying to figure out his next move then,_

_ Bang. _

_ He was dead, a bullet pierced his clothing and went through his body, stopping when it hit his heart, His lifeless body fell backwards and his the concrete, cracking his skull, only half of it shattering. _

_ The small girls eyes widened as a high pitched scream escaped her mouth, and she scrambled away from the lifeless body of Marco Bott._

* * *

Marco shook his head and looked down at the earth, a small smile came to his face when he saw a group of kids running around. He brought his knees close to his chest, and leaned his head on his knees.

He spent many of his years, watching everyone grow up, go into battles, and eventually die. Heavan wasn't everything it was cracked up to be, it was quiet boring and quiet.

By the year 830, on March 30th, a young boy was born. They named him Eren, Eren Yeager. Usually angels were eager to visit children who were just born but they seemed to stay away.

Marco made his way out of Heaven, and stood at the Yeager's window, peering inside, he watched the mother move around the home telling her baby how an angel would always look after him. He tilted his head some and watched the baby reach up for his mother, smiling and making a soft cooing sound.

After an hour or so of rocking her son, and Marco watching in awe, she finally laid him in the crib. Marco watched her walk around the house, picking up things to make sure the house stayed tidy for when he husband returned. The angel pressed his hands gently against the window , he was still curious about why there were no other angels there but at the moment he didn't care.

Soon he returned to heaven to see _why_ no one was there, he looked around at the other angels who stared at him in amazement, maybe because he was the only one who had went to see the baby?

Marco moved around the kingdom of heaven with ease, trying to catch every little thing others said mostly: _'It was him'_, or _'he's been assigned to the little demon.' _

The raven haired angel looked at everyone a bit weary of what they were saying, finally one of the angels from the hierarchy approached him, handing him a folder to look over before saying: "Here, you got the _demon_ till he dies."

Marco glanced down at the folder, glancing inside for a moment before handing it back. "Alright but stop calling him a _demon_ that's not what he is, got it?" The other angel made a small face before waving the dark haired angel away.

* * *

It had been a few months since baby Eren Yeager was born, Marco leaned over his crib everyday, his mother couldn't see the angel, but Eren could. Marco touched the baby's face lightly, letting a small smile play on his lips.

The child raised its arms, making a small cooing sound along with little giggles. His mother looked up from her house work and smiled. Her son was growing into a fine man.

Eren looked up at Marco his small brown eyes never leaving the angel finally he spoke, his first word. "Ani..." The angel blinked and smiled. He was sorta of honored that was the young Yeager's first word.

Eren's mother moved over to his crib and peered down at him. "Sweetie what are you talking about? You don't have an older brother.." She picked him up, and bounced him around seeing if he'd fall asleep so she could some work done.

After a few moments of bouncing Eren he finally drifted to sleep, she placed him in the crib, and walked away to finish the dishes she was doing. Marco moved and ran his hand gently across the baby's face, whispering softly: "I'll show them..You're gonna be a great hero, not a _demon_..."


End file.
